counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Office/Gallery
Overview Cs office.png|''Counter-Strike 1.6'' Cs office cz.png|''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero'' Cs office overview.jpg|''Counter-Strike: Source'' Cs office radar.png|''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Front Yard Cs office cz0000.png 29167.jpg Cs office css first person view.png Cs office0028 Front Yard.png 29166.jpg Cs office cz0028 Front Yard.png 2014-03-10 00003.jpg Csgo office big.jpg Cs office0001 front office 3.png Cs office cz0001 front office 3.png Cs office front yard 3.png Cs office cz0000 front office 2.png Cs office0000 front office 2.png Cs office front yard 2.png Cs office0027 Front Yard-facing the front room.png Cs office cz0027 Front Yard-facing the front room.png 2014-03-10 00004.jpg Side Yard/Front Office Cs office0023 Side Yard.png Cs office cz0024 Side Yard.png 2014-03-10 00023.jpg Cs office0021 Front Room.png Cs office cz0021 Front Room.png 2014-03-10 00024.jpg Cs office0024 Front Room 3rd view.png Cs office cz0023 Front Room 3rd view.png 2014-03-10 00026.jpg Cs office0022 Front Room 2nd view.png Cs office cz0022 Front Room 2nd view.png 2014-03-10 00025.jpg Stairwell Cs office cz0031 Stairwell.png Cs office0030 Stairwell.png 2014-03-10 00007.jpg Hallways Main Hall Cs office0006 main hall.png Cs office cz0008 main hall.png Cs office main hall.png Side Hall Cs office0020 Side Hall-vending machine.png Cs office cz0020 side hall-vending machine.png Cs office side hall.png Cs office0019 Side Hall.png Cs office cz0019 side hall.png Cs office side hall 2.png Storage Room Cs office0008 storage room.png Cs office cz0011 storage room-2nd view.png 2014-03-10 000313.jpg Cs office0009 storage room-2nd view.png Cs office cz0010 storage room.png 2014-03-10 000302.jpg Garage/CT Spawn Zone cs_office0000 CT Spawn Zone.png|CT Spawn Zone, Counter-Strike 1.6 Version cs_office_cz0002 CT spawn zone.png|Condition Zero Version 2014-03-10_00016.jpg cs_office0001 garage.png|Garage cs_office_cz0003 garage.png|Ditto, CZ version 2014-03-10_000192.jpg Csgo office main room.jpg Cs office cz0008 Conference Room-2nd view.png Cs office cz0004 Conference Room.png Cs office0012 Conference room.png Cs office0002 Conference Room-2nd view.png Cs office cz0017 adjoing hall near the hostages.png Cs office0000 adjoining hall near the hostages.png Cs office cz0007 backway.png Cs office0005 backway.png Cs office cz0016 Hostages-2nd view.png Cs office0016 Hostages-2nd view.png Cs office cz0015 Hostages.png Cs office0015 Hostages.png Cs office cz0014 T spawn zone.png Cs office0014 T spawn zone.png Cs office cz0018 Side Hall.png Cs office0018 Side Hall.png Csgo-office.png|Official screenshot csgo_office_main_room.jpg|Main hostage room cs_office_ctspawn.png|CT spawn cs_office_tstart.png|T spawn with hostages cs_office_conferenceroom.png|Hostage room: Conference Room Collection Slide_office.jpg|The Office Collection contrastspray.png|FAMAS - Contrast Spray Galil-ar-winter-forest-market.png|Galil AR - Winter Forest arcticcamo.png|G3SG1 - Arctic Camo blizzardmarbleized.png|M249 - Blizzard Marbleized silver.png|P2000 - Silver whiteout.png|MP7 - Whiteout set_office.png|The Office collection icon Miscellaneous Counter-Strike Easter eggs Cs office mouseCreatorNotice.png|Developer note featuring a mouse/ferret on it. Cs office mouseFear.png|Below the picture has the word "Fear". Cs office whiteboardnotice.png|A whiteboard that has written "Mansa is Hobbit's whore! :)". Referring to the creator of this map. Cs office worldcraft.png|WorldCraft of cs_office in one of the PC screen. Counter-Strike: Source projector sliders Css office slide f0.png|Slide 1: Run speeds graphs Css office slide f1.png|Slide 2: State of Business circle Css office slide f2.png|Slide 3: Team morale with Chocolate Rations Css office slide f3.png|Slide 4: C4 Production Market Analysis. (upside down) Css office slide f3u.png|Slide 4 turned. Css office slide f4.png|Slide 5: Steps to Gaming Success and Overall Strategy Fulfillment Ratios Css office slide f5.png|Slide 6: Win/Lose Ratio Graphs ''Condition Zero'' Tour of Duty Thumbnails Office tod wide.png Loading Screens Xbox cs office ct.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' (Xbox) Counter-Terrorist loading screen Xbox cs office t.jpg|''Counter-Strike'' (Xbox) Terrorist loading screen Category:Map gallery Category:Skins